The invention provides enhanced luggage bins of modified configuration for use in aircraft and other passenger transportation systems. In particular, the invention provides a retrofit bin shelf extension adapted for mounting on the shelf of existing bins to increase the volumetric capacity of an existing stowage bin to accept roll on luggage and other large baggage, while maintaining safety and providing an improved aesthetic for the passenger cabin.
Airline passengers are increasingly expecting and demanding passenger compartments to be equipped with adequate storage space nearby the passenger""s seats to accommodate larger carry-on luggage, including those known as roll-on luggage or wheeled suitcases. These increasing numbers of airline customers, especially the important business traveler segment, have vociferously opposed the efforts by airlines to restrict the size of carry-on or roll-on luggage to pieces that fit existing luggage bins or beneath the seats in front of the passengers. The limited space beneath the seat in front of the passengers cannot usually accommodate the roll-on luggage. The passenger opposition to size limitations and the delays and ill-will created by airline efforts to require that oversize pieces be checked create a need for airlines to provide enlarged storage bins on their aircraft.
Substantial numbers of existing aircraft are not equipped with storage bins large enough to accommodate roll-on luggage, which many passengers prefer for their travels. To address their customer""s requests, airlines need to modify or replace their current storage bins with facilities adequate for the needs of the passengers. Extending the existing shelves of storage bins currently installed on aircraft provides a cost efficient and less time consuming alternative to replacement of the entire storage bins.
The invention taught herein provides enhanced overhead luggage storage bins of expanded capacity especially for use in cabins of aircraft and other passenger transport systems. According to the invention, existing luggage bins are increased in capacity by the addition of a bin shelf extension mounted at the opening to the bin and a redesigned door. The existing bin includes a substantially rectangular shelf having attached thereto a pair of vertical side bulkheads, a top panel extending between upper ends of the bulkheads, and a rear panel which is vertical or contoured to fit the configuration of the aircraft interior in which it is mounted. The bin shelf extension, or bullnose, is supported by end brackets which are attached to the side bulkheads, and abuts the front lip of the shelf of the existing bin so that the upper surface of the bin shelf extension is substantially faired into the surface of the shelf. If desired, a luggage retainer step may be provided to engage and hold the luggage in place, or the bullnose surface may be angled upwardly to aid in retaining the luggage in the proper location. In one embodiment of this invention, a door having a curved outer profile is provided which carries a pair of interior depending webs adapted to mate with the front margins of the side bulkheads of the existing bin, thereby closing the bin securely whenever the door is closed, yet enhancing the volume and inside dimensions of the enhanced bin. Conventional door hardware of hinges, preloaded springs and closures are employed to make entry and closure of the door convenient and secure. In another embodiment, the door has a curved outer profile and mates with a trim piece used to close the side areas of the bin. The trim piece is mounted on the top of the bin with a bracket and cooperates with the trim piece on the adjacent bin to capture the side walls of the bin therebetween, without the use of fasteners attaching the trim piece to the side walls. Alternatively, the trim piece may be of a generally V-shaped configuration to span the gap between adjacent bins and bear against side bulkheads thereof.
Provision is made in the door and the shelf extension for turbulence hand holds so that the passengers or crew on the aircraft will have a convenient and safe location to grasp in the event of unexpected mid-air turbulence.
The bin shelf extension and modified door structure are readily installed to expand the capacity of bins of aircraft having various seat and aisle configurations. Accordingly, the bin enhancements of this invention may be used to expand the capacity of side bins of wide body, multiple aisle aircraft as well as those aircraft that have a central aisle with two or three seats on either side. In some instances, the centerline bins found in some wide-bodied aircraft may be enhanced according to the teachings of this invention.
It is contemplated that the bin shelf extensions of this invention may be installed utilizing most of the frontal contour of the existing bin bulkheads without structural modification to or extensions added to the side bulkheads or top of the existing bin. A newly designed door cooperates with the existing bin sidewalls, a shelf extension and trim elements to provide the advantageous and aesthetically pleasing configuration of the retrofit luggage bins. The trim elements are provided to close the gap between adjacent shelf extensions and to cover the portion of shelf brackets extending beyond the front edges of the side bulkheads.
By expanding the storage space of existing bins, without modifying or extending the sidewalls of the existing bins, the invention obviates the need for complete replacement of the existing bins with new larger bins. The curved outer surface of the replacement door provides a new and aesthetically pleasing appearance to the aircraft interior. A significant savings in aircraft downtime and replacement cost is obtained by use of this invention. A typical installation on a standard cross section bin of 60 inches permits the modified bin to accommodate four, 22 inch roller bags, which could not be accommodated in the unmodified bin.